<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible String by Barnesies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147916">Invisible String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies'>Barnesies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Episode Related, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, House Being House, M/M, Season/Series 06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6, Episode 15 : "Private Lives"</p><p>After going speed-dating with House and Wilson, Chase shares a secret with Thirteen, whom encourages him to take action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House &amp; James Wilson, Robert Chase &amp; James Wilson, Robert Chase &amp; Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-watched episode 6x15 and this happened. </p><p>If you need a reminder, this YouTube video sums it up pretty well lol : https://youtu.be/FJrzQOPg5rM</p><p>Thank you to everyone who read my other work and encouraged me to keep writing for this fandom/ship. You're awesome! x</p><p>(Still french btw. No beta.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And isn't it just so pretty to think, </i><br/>
<i>All along there was some,</i><br/>
<i>Invisible string</i><br/>
<i>Tying you to me?</i>
  </p>
</div>Chase has been reading their patient’s blog for hours. He knows more about her than the people he has been working with, some for years, at this point. But he still doesn’t know what’s wrong with her.<p>“Find anything?”, Thirteen asks as she walks in and goes straight for the coffee machine. </p><p>“Relevant? No. Interesting? I guess.”, Chase answers in between a sigh and a shrug. He goes on to share his bewilderment. He doesn’t understand how someone can expose their private life to the World that way. He doesn’t even want to talk about his own with his entourage. Most of the time.</p><p>To be fair, Chase already knows Thirteen can listen and give good advices. Which is probably why he adds a moment later, cringing because of how awkward he sounds : “How good-looking am I?” She raises an eyebrow, obviously judging him. </p><p>“I’m not asking if you’re attracted to me, I’m looking for an objective answer.”, Chase adds but she doesn’t look convinced if what she says next is to be taken into account : “Oh okay then it’s an appropriate question.”</p><p>Part of him wants to crawl back into its shell and yet he looks perfectly confident when he explains : “Last night, I acted like a complete tosser to prove to House that women wouldn’t go out with me just for my looks. Cost me a hundred bucks and my definition of myself. And women.”</p><p>“So date men, they’re not shallow at all.”, is her answer, heavy with sarcasm, and he pauses for a second. Maybe she has a point. Just not the one she’s thinking about.</p><p>It’s not like the conversation isn’t already uncomfortable, right? How worse can it get?</p><p>“How did you know?”, Chase starts, like he is musing out loud. “That you were attracted to both men and women?”</p><p>“Are we really talking about this?”, Thirteen replies, her tone and expression letting her colleague know he should make his point and fast, because she doesn’t like what she is hearing so far.</p><p>“Was it like… one woman that..?”, Chase tries again and she must see something on his face because her own goes from 100% done to intrigued.</p><p>“Is there… one man… that you find attractive, right now?”, she asks, looking way more open and slightly amused, if still cautious. </p><p>Chase doesn’t answer at first. He clenches his teeth, not in anger or frustration, but awkwardness. A forced smile. “What if I do? I mean he is literally the only one I have ever…”</p><p>“Sexuality is fluid and it’s not because you find him attractive that you have to redefine yourself as bisexual. You are still you, either way… And maybe he is your one and only exception.”, Thirteen tells him, her tone reassuring. </p><p>He is grateful, also he isn’t one for identity crises or big mental breakdown. He wouldn’t mind being bisexual, he just doesn’t know if he is.</p><p>“I guess being an exception would fit pretty well with the man himself.”, he answers with enough sarcasm to show her he isn’t freaking out. However the look she gives him right after means troubles.</p><p>“Is it House?”, she - almost - whispers, her gaze flitting behind him to their boss, sitting at his desk in the next room. Chase blinks, forcing another smile on his face, before he rubs at it, betraying his embarrassment. “I am insane, ain’t I?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that.”, Thirteen replies. “I mean, he is the one going on about how pretty you are on a regular basis.”</p><p>“That’s a running joke. Has been for eight years. Doesn’t mean anything.”, Chase says, frowning slightly. “He thinks I’m what ‘little girls kissing frogs’ expect to receive. He is not a little girl.”</p><p>“I disagree.”, she answers with way too much confidence. “I mean, it’s none of my business and you do whatever it is you want with your life but if you want to ask him out, I think you should. What’s the worst thing that can happen?”</p><p>“He says ‘no’?”, Chase ironizes and Thirteen rolls her eyes : “So he’ll probably be an ass about it for a week and then he’ll move on but at least you’ll know.”</p><p>What’s not appealing about that, right?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Speed-dating was a fail. On another hand, House did win a hundred bucks. Not that he ever doubted he would. Chase is one of - if not the prettiest doctor, he has ever met - excluding prostitutes and Terzi as neither of them could do his fellow’s job. And the only man he knows whose ass he enjoys watching on a daily basis. Not that it is easy considering Chase does wear his white coat.<p>House almost mourns the time Chase was walking around the hospital in scrubs. But doesn’t as back then Chase didn’t work for him anymore. He had to be creative to even catch a glimpse of the blond every week. Not that he would ever admit it. To anyone.</p><p>“I’ve booked our patient in for heart surgery.”, Chase says as he walks in - coatless - getting House’s out of his head. “I was doing a sialogram on her and she didn’t want to lie on her back. That’s a complaint you hear from people with heart valve issues. It fits. Sjogren’s damaged her heart, causing a clotting problem, causing her kidneys to fail.”</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“You based all that on the fact that she didn’t want to lie down?”, Taub asks, his tone suggesting he doesn’t know if he should be exasperated or impressed. </p><p>“Well, that and the cardiac echo I performed after she didn’t want to lie down.”, Chase answers, handing said echo to House. It’s good. Or rather, Chase is good.</p><p>“Her mitral valve is nearly gone, which means she’s nearly gone.”, House says, alarming his three other fellows. </p><p>When he looks back at Chase, House can’t help but adds : “God, you’re pretty.” Even more so than usual and he wants nothing more than to kiss away the small satisfied smile he gets in answer to his words.</p><p>He takes a sip of coffee to distract himself. Foreman and Taub are already halfway through the door but Thirteen’s still standing there. He needs another moment to realise she is having some kind of silent conversation with Chase. She looks amused and insisting, while he is obviously annoyed and embarrassed. House hasn’t seen that last look in a long time.</p><p>“What?”, he asks, a little too forcefully. No, it’s not jealousy making him that way.</p><p>“Nothing.”, Chase immediately replies, before he almost runs out of the room. Thirteen rolls her eyes but merely shrugs when House looks at her for an answer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Chase feels stupider than he has in years. He isn’t a high schooler anymore. He has game. Or at least, he likes to think so.<p>“What was that about?”, Taub asks, as they start walking towards their patient room. “Believe me, you don’t wanna know.”, Chase answers, cheeks pinker than usual. </p><p>Taub looks back at Thirteen who ignores him to put a hand on Chase’s arm. And since when are they friends?</p><p>“It’s normal to be scared -”, she starts and he lets off a slightly hysterical chuckle : “Scared? I’m pretty sure I have lost my mind. It‘d taken eight years but it did happen.”</p><p>“Is this about House?”, Foreman asks, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“This is private and if I wanted the World to know, I would write a blog about it.”, Chase says, looking at Thirteen whom raises her hands in surrender.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>A few hours later, their patient is dying because her heart valve isn’t her only problem. Chase - like Thirteen - is about to go home, get some sleep, while Foreman and Taub stay with House but finds himself in his boss' office.<p>He can’t stop thinking about what Thirteen said or what House himself said. Just like he knows it’s a terrible idea and he should run in the other direction before it’s too late.</p><p>But then House looks up from his computer and raises an eyebrow : “I thought you had left.”</p><p>“I have, I mean, I am. Leaving. I just -”, Chase stutters and it reminds him of the day, House fired him. Except he had felt less stupid then. “Nevermind.”</p><p>He turns around and takes one step towards the door before he takes a deep breath and turns back to face the other man : “Willyougooutwithme?” </p><p>House looks surprised during half a second and then seems to think he must have misheard what Chase just said. The blond can feel his face burning from embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?”, House asks, voice heavy with sarcasm. Chase really wants to flee but also thinks things can’t get much worse. “Will you go out with me?”</p><p>“You realise that when I told you to go to a bar and bring your ugly friends, I wasn’t talking about me or -”, House replies, obviously unimpressed and vaguely annoyed. Chase shakes his head. “That’s not - I meant on a date.”</p><p>He pauses then tries again : “I was - am - asking you out on a date.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>House enters Wilson’s office without knocking as per usual. His friend is working on his computer and doesn’t bother looking up, obviously used to the interruptions by now.<p>“Chase asked me out.”, House says, eyes on the outside view and falling snow. Wilson does look up at that, sounding a bit surprised when he asks : “To go pick up girls?”</p><p>“On a date.”, House replies, like it costs him to say the words out loud. His friend snorts as his attention goes back to his emails. “Hm. I had that dream once too, then you walked in wearing a cassock and that’s when I knew it couldn’t be real.”</p><p>House finally turns towards him, looking deadly serious, but Wilson isn’t falling for it. “Oh come on. I may have fallen for it if you had said it was Thirteen, I don’t know her that well, but Chase, really?”</p><p>“Yes, Chase.”, House repeats and his friend shakes his head, more amused than truly annoyed. “And what did you say?”, Wilson asks, despite not believing a word he said so far.</p><p>“Yes?” It does sound like a terrible idea considering his dating history but House has already proven no one would refuse a date with Chase - and these women didn’t even see the best part aka his brain. </p><p>“Why would you do that?”, Wilson humors him, eyes still on his computer. “Because he is smart and pretty. You said so yourself not two days ago.”, House shots back, defensively.</p><p>“Yeah and he is also a man.”, his friend answers, matter-of-factly. And that’s when Wilson’s phone vibrates to indicate a new text. He looks at it and blinks. Then blinks again. Then…</p><p>“Oh my God! You are going on a date with Chase?!”, he exclaims, looking up from his phone and Chase’s text to stare at House.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Chase is eating alone at the hospital’s cafeteria when Wilson plops down on the free seat in front of him. He stops mid-bite, surprised, and looks around for House because he can’t remember the last time they shared a meal together without the diagnostician.<p>“Hi?”, Chase tries finally, when it becomes clear it’s just the two of them. He doesn’t have to wait long to get an explanation as Wilson asks : “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Chase really wants to ask the oncologist ‘what’ he is referring to but Wilson’s expression tells him ‘you know what I’m talking about’. Also, after a short reflection, Chase shrugs and says : “Because I want to?”</p><p>“But why? It’s House.”, Wilson replies, looking at him like he holds the keys to the Universe or something and Chase does his best to not betray how nervous he really is. “And I like him?”, he answers, going for sarcasm. Unfortunately, it still sounds like a question.</p><p>“So you’ve dated men before?”, Wilson asks after a pause.</p><p>“No.”, Chase says, as casually as he can. He takes another bite from his meal before he adds : “I’m not - I don’t find other men attractive, I’m comfortable enough with myself to be able to recognize when a man is handsome but I’ve never wanted to root one -”</p><p>“To root -?”, Wilson interrupts him, confused and Chase rolls his eyes. “To have sex with one.”</p><p>“But you want to… root… House?”</p><p>That’s a mental image Chase doesn’t need in the middle of PPTH’s cafeteria. He’s pretty sure he is giving Wilson the same face he gave the woman who asked him if he was a professional gamer (‘I wish, Bro’) and tries to drown himself with his water bottle.</p><p>“Maybe? I guess? It’s just - I haven’t really thought that far. I didn’t expect him to say ‘yes’.”, Chase admits and Wilson nods, like if any of this made sense.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>House isn’t sure of what he is expecting. Probably a repeat of his date with Cameron : a nice restaurant and a tense conversation. But Chase takes them to one of House’s favorite bars instead. The music and drinks are great. They play pool.<p>And either Chase is truly terrible at it - college years be damn - or he is a way better actor than House would have given him credit for. He is clearly anticipating House’s body against his back when the older man can’t help it anymore and corrects his position and his hold on the cue. </p><p>If one of House’s hands stays a little longer than strictly necessary on the blond’s hips, he doesn’t hear any complaint. They banter easily, even if House’s brain freezes momentarily when Chase flirts back for the first time, rather than just take his boss’s remark in stride as usual.</p><p>He likes it and hates it at the same time. Especially when women come their way to try and chat Chase up. His wombat tells them they are on a date every single time. And the once a pretty brunette flirts with House, Chase frowns ever so slightly but doesn’t say anything until he catches House’s gaze on him and realises he is being played with. He sends her away with a “Do you mind?” and by putting an arm around House.</p><p>They stay way longer than House - and Wilson - had predicted they would and House’s leg is killing him despite the fact Chase had dragged a stool from the bar for him to sit on when he wasn’t playing. He does his best to focus on his date rather than on the pain.</p><p>And then, they are standing in front of House’s building. God - if he believed in him - would know it has been a while since House did this. </p><p>Chase looks like the main character in a Hallmark Christmas movie, as pretty as ever and hair sprinkled with fresh snowflakes. How has this become House’s life?</p><p>“This was nice.”, Chase says, sincerely, as his eyes search House’s.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. And sweet.</p><p>And the older man deals with it the only way, he knows how : by attacking with sarcasm. “Did you just walk me back to my doorstep?”, House retorts and Chase makes the face he knows to be a display of false confidence and a tad of annoyance. The one he usually uses at the hospital when people question his work. “Yes?”</p><p>Chase shrugs and looks away briefly, as he adds : “If you don’t want to do this, it’s fine, I get it -” And House has to remind himself this isn’t about work and if Chase walks away, he won’t be able to ‘rehire him’ for another date. “It was.”, he interrupts him. “It was nice.”</p><p>House really has no idea of how to do this. Hookers don’t expect you to be emotionally mature nor to have game. Chase, on the other hand, looks slightly more at ease, after House’s admission. House watches him mechanically licks his lips, right before the blond takes a step into his personal space and slowly comes to press them against House’s own. </p><p>It’s very chaste at first but Chase quickly gains in confidence and House puts an arm around him, bringing him closer. It should be awkward. Or at least, more tentative. But it’s weirdly familiar. Chase kisses like House would have imagine him to : the calm and then the storm. He is good too. Probably had a lot of practice.</p><p>They stay entangled as long as House’s leg permits him to keep standing that way. Which isn't that long considering his already heightened level of pain. “Not that I’m not enjoying this but…”, House starts and Chase takes a step back, obviously thinking his time’s up. “Oh yeah, sure.”</p><p>“It’s my leg.”, House adds, almost despite himself, as he avoids Chase’s eyes. It’s stupid for him to feel selfconcious about it. Chase knows about his leg. They met only a few months after it happened. And yet. “Do you want to come up?”</p><p>“I -”, Chase says, surprised and to be fair, House doesn’t know what he was thinking when the words came out of his mouth either. He can practically see the blond’s mental gymnastics : want versus fear. Finally, Chase settles on : “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>They climb the stairs to House and Wilson’s apartment in silence. When a particularly bad wave of pain goes through House’s leg and he has to stop for a moment, Chase manages to somehow make it less awkward by initiating another kiss and encouraging House to put most of his weight against him rather than his cane.</p><p>It obliges him to realise that Chase has been making his life easier since House hired him eight years ago.</p><p>When they finally get into the apartment, Chase looks around with a raised eyebrow. It is extremely bare in comparison with his previous place. “Wilson?”, he asks, as he starts undoing his coat and House does the same, throwing it on the couch. “Asleep.” Thankfully.</p><p>“Good.”, Chase says as he loses his coat and waits for House to lead the way. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>House limps his way to the kitchen where Wilson is obviously impatiently waiting to hear about his date. Also House makes a point of ignoring him to check the coffee machine. </p><p>“So?”, his friend tries, too curious to be bothered by House’s behavior and the man finally looks at him, faking innocence : “So?”</p><p>“How was it?”, Wilson asks, eager much. But House takes his sweet time, filling two mugs with freshly brewed coffee before he says : “Nice.”</p><p>His friend blinks then presses : “Does that mean you’re going to do this again?”</p><p>House shrugs and takes Wilson’s soy milk out of the fridge, pouring some in one of the mugs. His friend watches him do it, puzzled : “Since when do you put milk in your cof -”, Wilson interrupts himself when he hears someone yawns in his back, his eyes almost bugging out as he turns around and catches sight of none other than Chase.</p><p>A very shirtless Chase, looking… australian. And obviously coming out of House’s room. He grumbles something that sounds like ‘hi’ and crashes sleepily into House, pressing his face into the taller man’s shirt clad shoulder. The cherry on top being the fact House accepts the intimate gesture and even puts an arm around Chase’s middle, while he keeps sipping his milkless coffee. </p><p>Wilson may have woken up in an alternative reality.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>“You slept with him?”, Wilson asks a few hours later as he stands in House’s office. The man’s fellows - Chase included - are currently searching for a new patient and away. The oncologist - to his own surprise and not House’s - can’t take the wondering anymore.<p>“No, I didn’t.”, House answers, after a brief silence, rolling his eyes. Wilson's shoulders fall back into their usual place as he says : “You’re telling me he slept in your bed, pretty much naked, and nothing happened?”</p><p>“I never said that.”, House protests, his tone suggesting Wilson’s a moron. His friend couldn’t care less right now. “So what? You made out all night? - Oh my God, you did!”, Wilson exclaims when House’s face betrays him.</p><p>“This is… precious.”, he adds a moment later, as he tries his best not to laugh and finally sits down in a chair. “How was it?”</p><p>“I don’t kiss and tell.”, House replies, voice heavy with sarcasm. Wilson snorts. “Yes, you most definitely do.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>“How did it go?”, Thirteen asks, as Chase and her cross paths and start walking together back to the ‘diagnosis room’.<p>Chase glances at her but doesn’t answer immediately. He has been giving his best shot at not thinking about the previous night and morning. And it’s not that hard to focus on his job, except for a slight niggling feeling.</p><p>“It was fine. We went to a bar, played pool.”, Chase tells her as they go through the door. House is still in his office but Foreman and Taub are already sitting at the table, reading. </p><p>“We kissed.”, he concludes, hoping to put an end to the conversation but if Thirteen doesn’t push, Taub - obviously bored - asks : “Who did you kiss?”</p><p>“Me.”, House says, a little too cheerful to be honest, as he comes in. Chase rolls his eyes, giving up and sitting down. Taub actually studies them for a second but seems to come to the conclusion House is lying. He has to be, right?</p><p>Taub doesn’t look so sure anymore when House puts a hand on one of Chase’s shoulders and the blond bites his lips, hard. He can’t help it. That’s the thing plaguing him : nothing changed except the touching. Chase craves it, like he has eight years of non-physical relationship to make up for.</p><p>Even Foreman raises an eyebrow at them. Chase sighs. “Can we go back to work?”</p><p>“You kissed House?”, Foreman asks then. Whatever he saw on Chase’s face made him realise this wasn’t a joke. “Yes, I did. Now can we move on?”, the blond exclaims, done with the subject.</p><p>“Was it consensual?”, Foreman presses on, obviously perturbed by this new information. “Of course!”, Chase shots back, while House says : “Who do you think I am?”</p><p>“I’m just looking out for you.”, Foreman replies, hands up in peace. “What makes you think I wasn’t the one taken advantage of? He came on to me.”, House adds, faking victimhood.</p><p>Foreman looks at him like he can’t believe he still deals with his shits on a daily basis. </p><p>Finally, Thirteen saves them all, holding out a new patient’s file to House.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>The fellows walk out after a few minutes to go talk to their new patient, except for Chase. He stays behind, ignoring Thirteen and Taub’s curious glances and House can’t be sure ‘why’ after his little stunt from earlier.<p>“Did you really have to do this?”, Chase asks him, sighting heavily. And House shrugs. “Are you ashamed?”</p><p>“No.”, Chase protests firmly, frowning. He couldn’t care less what other people think of their relationship but it doesn’t mean their jokes won’t be annoying for a while.</p><p>“Good.”, House says simply. “Now go do your work before I decide to fire you. Again.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much.”, Chase replies, confidently, as he walks to the door. It hadn’t taken House two months to want him back the last time.</p><p>“You could be my househusband.”, House shots back, like if Chase is an idiot for not having thought of it.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to steal Wilson’s job!”, Chase concludes on his way out, not bothering to look back. If he had, he would have caught the small smile playing on House’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KUDOS &amp; COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>